Going to Blackthrorne
by Upsladuckes
Summary: What would it be like if the girls went to Blackthorn instead?   This is my first fanfic and I would really like it if you R&R. T 'cause I don't know where this is goin. Thanks!
1. The Mission

**This is my version of gg2 where the girls go to Blackthorn in stead of the boys going to is my first fanfic and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girl series.**

Cammie's POV

"CAMMIE, GET OUT OF BED NOW OR YOU WILL BE IN A DIFFERENT TYPE OF BED SOON!" The lovely sound of my best friend, Bex's, voice in my ear yelled.

I groaned and rolled over. The next thing I know is that I'm on the ground with Bex on top of me squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"Get off me now," I moaned.

"Only if you promise that you are up." Bex said.

"Fine," I growled and she got off.

I got up and got in the shower. When I was done, I was tackled down by Macey(my other best friend and roommate) so she could put on my makeup. Fun. Note the sarcasm.

When we were done(more like Macey approved) we went down to breakfast, we meaning Bex, Macey, and Lix the last in our group. We went to our usual table and sat down.

After a couple of minutes Headmistress Morgan, my mom, went up to the stand and the room went so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"Hello ladies, nice to see you back from a long summer break." Mom said. "I have an announcement. 10 lucky students will be going on a special cov-ops assignment this afternoon. You will be gone for a while so I would pack some clothes and other supplies when I say you can go.

The students are..." I zoned out but I distinctively hear a "Cammie Morgan" a "Bex Baxter" a "Macey McHenery" and a "Lix Sutton". Perfect.

"You will meet Mr. Solomon at 9:00 out side. Now go get ready." With that Bex, Liz, Macey, and I ran out of the room closing the door behind us.

Macey went strait to her closet to get clothes, Liz went to go get her laptop and other stuff together, and Bex went to the bath room to get her make-up and stuff.

I went and sat on my bed thinking where we were going till Macey threw a suit case at me and told me to get packing. Where ever we were going I hope it will be good.

**I hope you think its good. It's my first one.**

**Please review!**

**Upsladuckes**


	2. The taillies

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I have had a hectic weekend.**

**First, I had a vball tournament Saturday. Then, Sunday my cousin came over.**

**And today I had a dentist app. after school.**

**Well, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girl series**

Cammie's POV

We found Mr. Solomon waiting outside leaning against a white van parked in the front of the school.

"Pack the closet and bathroom?" He said. Probably talking about all the bags Macey made us bring (Like 5 each).

"You never told us where we were going so we are packed for anything." Macey shot back.

We got everything into the van and got in. We sat in silence for 5 minutes till Mr. Solomon spoke up.

"Today ladies, you will be tailing 10 boys." I pretty sure all the girls heard was boys. That's all it took for the van to fill with whispers on what the boys are going to look like and stuff like that.

"These are not just any boys, ladies. These are highly trained spy boys" That just made the whispers get louder.

"Each one of you will get a boy to tail" He said while passing out folders. "Remember learn your tail well"

**Cammie's Tail**

**Name: Zach Goode**

**Appearance: dark hair, deep green eyes, 6'3, broad shoulders**

**Likes: girls, flirting, cov-ops, fighting**

**Dislikes:shopping, girly music, pink **

**Mission: Get to his destination without a tail**

**Your mission: Tail him to his destination without getting caught**

Great, my tail sounds like a player. Awesome. I looked at Bex and we switched folders.

**Bex's Tail**

**Name: Grant Newman**

**Appearance: dark hair, blue eyes, 6'5, muscular**

**Likes: girls, flirting, cov-ops, food**

**Dislikes: shopping, doing nothing, pink**

**Mission: Get to his destination without a tail**

**Your mission: Tail him to his destination without getting caught**

Bex's tail didn't sound any better to me. I switched with Macey.

**Macey's Tail**

**Name****: Nick Thompson (**every body else uses him**)**

**Appearance: brown hair, brown eyes, 6'2**

**Likes: girls, flirting, music, cov-ops**

**Dislikes: being rejected, shopping, pink**

**Mission: Get to his destination without a tail**

**Your mission: Tail him to destination without getting caught**

Are all these boys like this? I switched with Liz.

**Liz's Tail**

**Name: Jonas Anderson**

**Appearance: black hair, glasses, skinny, 6'0**

**Likes: girls, computers, hacking**

**Dislikes: pink, shopping, not being able to hack**

**Mission: Get to his destination without a tail**

**Your mission: Tail him to his destination without getting caught**

Liz's tail actually sounded like a good match for her.

To bad the others couldn't be like that...

Zach's POV (pretty exciting)

We were eating breakfast in the mass hall when Dr. Steve came to the front.

"I have an announcement to make." Dr. Steve said. "We will have 10 of you go on a cov-ops assignment today. When I read of your name go out front. There will be a van waiting."

When I heard my name I got up and went out front and got in the van. I noticed that Grant, Nick, and Jonas were here too. Perfect.

Dr. Steve was the last to get in and we were off.

"Today, boys, you will be getting tailed. Your goal is to get to a location without being tailed." 'Easy' I thought.

"The tails can be anyone so keep your eyes pealed."

With that the car stopped. The doors opened to revel a mall.

Just great.

**Hope you liked!**

**Try to update sooner next time!**

**Upsladuckes**


	3. They meet

**Hectic week again.**

**Had vball. Then my brother had a basketball thing. Then he had a game. Fun.**

**Then my mom would fork over the computer.**

**Well, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girl series**

Cammie's POV

I was sitting in the food court looking for our tails till I see a flash of dark hair, green eyes and dark hair and blue eyes in the crowd.

"Tails in sight." I said into my coms.

As I make my way towards them I see Bex walking toward Grant. I see Macey headed to a shoe store and Liz to a computer store.

As I walk I see that they are using all the counter-surveillance moves in the book. I see how this will be.

I bump into Zach and fall to the floor.

"Oh. Are you okay?" Zach asks. helping me up.

"Ya. Thanks." I reply.

Zach looks me up and down then smirks.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing at the mall by herself?" Player.

'_Tailing you.' _But, of course, I can't tell him that.

"I was just looking around." Out of the corner of my eye I see Bex and Macey flirting with their tails. Why can't I do that?

"Well, I'm Zach. Whats your name?"

"Talia" I said the first name to come to my mind.

"Well, Talia. Maybe I should look around with you." Zach said while _still_ smirking. Really? Doesn't his face hurt?

"Okay." I say while trying to giggle. Key word trying.

We start walking around and talking. Me trying to flirt and him smirking and looking around for his tail. Idiot.

We ended up by Macey's when it was almost time for him to go.

"Hey what time is it?" He asked looking around.

"About 5. Why?"

"Crap" He said under his breath thinking i didn't hear him. But I did.

Zach's POV

I needed to get to Scheels quick.

I started looking around for the guys. Nick was with this girl 20 tables away. Grant was on a bench with a girl. Jonas was in Apple with a girl.

Wow. I wasn't the only one to hook up with a girl.

"Where do you need to be?" Talia asked.

Should I tell her? I mean its not like she will tell anyone but her friends. Besides, she is just some girl.

Not like I see her again.

"I need to get to scheels to meet my teacher." I say while getting up. I saw a twinkle in her eyes. Wonder whats up with that.

Cammie's POV

This guy is a highly trained spy? Really? I can't believe he just told me where he is going.

This is so easy!

"Well, let me go with you." I say getting up with him.

"No. You don't need to come with me. I can get there by myself." He said. Well to bad. I coming if you like it or not.

"Come on. I can just walk you to the store but not go in." I pleaded. I have to go with him somehow.

"Fine." He said giving up. This is just to easy.

We walked in silence till we go to scheels.

"Well. Bye, Talia." He said

"Bye, Zach." Not really. We just got started.

I watched as he disappeared inside the store before I went in to find Mr. Solomon.

I found him by the coats. He was talking to Zach who looked pleased with himself.

Not for long.

"I did it Mr. Solomon." Zach said

"Really? Check again."

Thats when Zach whipped around and had the most ridiculous look on his face. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Miss me?" I said.

"Good job Cammie." Mr. Solomon said while I walked over to stand by him.

"Did everyone else make it?" I asked.

"Yes you all made it."

Ha. I knew we were better than boys.

"Get to the van, Cammie. Everyone is waiting for you." Mr. Solomon said.

I went to leave scheels. But as I left Zach grabbed my arm.

"Are you like me?" He asked.

"That depends." I said and walked out.

Zach's POV

I can't believe Talia... Cammie, whoever, was my tail. I was so dumb.

I did all the counter-surveillance maneuvers I could think of and I couldn't find my tail.

AND MY TAIL WAS RIGHT NEXT TO ME THE WHOLE TIME!

I am pissed.

When I opened the van door I saw 9 pissed boys. I got in and sat next to Grant and Nick.

We sat in silence the whole ride home. We all got out and went to our dorms.

I dorm with Grant, Nick, and Jonas.

When we opened we all crashed on our beds. We sat in silence until Grant spoke.

"I can't believe we got beat by girls." He said shoving his face in his pillow.

"Do you think they are like us?" I asked.

"We could look it up." Jonas said getting out his laptop.

We all gathered around Jonas. He did some typing till his face litup.

"Here it is. It's call Gallagher Academy." He said.

"Can you hack into their firewall and see who goes there?" Nick asked.

"I'll try."

While he did that we sat around for like a hour till he said he did it. We gathered around the laptop.

I looked at all the pictures till I saw the girl that tailed me.

"Open her file." I told Jonas. He did some typing.

"I can't it won't let me. Her file is top secret."

I wonder why...

**There it is. Hope you like it.**

**R&R**

**Upsladuckes**


	4. Blackthorne here we come

**It seems that right when I do this to fill my time, things come up.**

**First, its my bros meal. Then a basket ball game. Then a volleyball tournament. **

**Then having cousins out to dinner. Then more practice.**

**Well at least its better late then never.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girl series. Sadly...**

Cammie's POV

When I got back to the van everyone was waiting for me. I got in and we drove off.

"To night ladies we will be going to a school called Blackthorne. It is an all boys school-" Mr. Solomon was cut off by Bex.

"An all boys school?" Bex half screamed.

"Yes. As I was saying. Blackthorne is not just any boys school." He said. "Blackthorne institute for boys is a spy school."

The van erupted with whispers of what Blackthorne was like and what the boys where like and if they we better than us. Ya right.

"We will be getting there in about 10 minutes so start getting ready." He said.

There was a lot going on in that van for the next 10 minutes.

Girls were asking if there hair looked good. Checking if their make-up looked good in hand mirrors. Fixing their clothes so they weren't wrinkled.

I just sat there in all the massacre. Rocking back and forth will the girls moved around the van. Very unsafe. Good thing there were no cops around.

We finally arrived at Blackthorne and piled out of the van.

Blackthorne looked like a prison. Big wired fences circled it. The big brick building looked really creepy in the moonlight.

When we got inside it looked like a mansion. Totally different from the outside.

There was a huge stair case leading upstairs and a lounge to the left and then there were these big oak doors to the right probable leading to the Great hall.

You could hear a lot of noise coming from behind the doors. It's probable dinner time.

Mr. Solomon lead us down the hall way strait a head. We came to a door at the end of the hall way and Mr. Solomon knocked.

"Come in." A males voice came from inside.

We walked inside and there was a man sitting behind a big desk. There was a big couch off to the side and a book case to the right.

"Hello. You must be the lovely ladies from Gallagher. Excellent that you could make it. Come in, come in." He said said getting up and ushering us inside.

He closed the door and sat down.

"Don't be shy sit down make yourself comfortable." He said beckoning us towards the couch.

We all at sat down on the couch except Mr. Solomon leaned on the door.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Steve. Headmaster of Blackthorne. I hope you will enjoy staying with us. I f you have any question just ask." Dr. Steve said.

Liz raised her hand.

"Yes?" Dr. Steve said.

"How long exactly will we be staying here?" Liz said.

"You will be joining us for the whole semester." He said. "Anymore questions?"

No one moved.

"Okay we will go down to the Great hall so you can introduce yourselves. Your luggage will be brought up to your room for you." He said.

We got up and walked out the door. We were meet by these guards that took our luggage and went up the stairs.

"Wait here till I call you in." Dr. Steve said. He walked in followed by Mr. Solomon.

Waiting there was not part of our plain though.

I looked at the girls and they nodded.

I walk around till I found a bathroom. I changed into a black suit that covered my whole body except for my eyes and my mouth.

I walked to the back entrance to the Great hall. I walked in and walked to the closes corner.

No one saw me come in. No one saw me pull out the gun. No one saw the bullet sail across the room. What they did see was the glass shatter when the bullet hit the window. The didn't see that coming at all.

All the boys jumped into action as the window went everywhere. They looked around for an attacker but they saw no one. Not even when I walked out of my corner and went to stand right next to the boy I tailed. I'm good.

"What are you looking for?" I whispered to Zach.

He turned and dove right at me. I ducked and swerved with all his punched and kikes.

This got the attention of the boy around us. They started to join the fight.

I dove and ducked and even got a few punches in.

I was doing good till, I think his name is Grant, got a good hit in my stomach. I doubled over in pain.

Thats when Zach pushed me down and pinned me to the floor.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked. Crap! This is not going according to plain.

Then I smiled.

"I am your worst night mare." I said. Then I did it.

I kissed him.

**I was going to stop here, but if I was on the other side... I would be dieing. **

Zach was taken back for about 30 seconds. Thats all I needed.

I flipped us over. He tried to struggle but I had other plains. I jumped up and ran to the only exit. The big window had just broken.

And I jumped.

**I know. Not very nice either but at least I gave you the kissing scene...**

**Upsladuckes**


	5. Secrets

**Sorry! Dumb brother broke the computer. I have no idea how he did it. Well good thing I do all my stuff on google docs, or I would be dead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No matter how much I wish.**

Cammie's POV

When I landed I did a somersault. I got up and looked around. It looks like I just had about a 40 feet drop. Beat my old record of 36.

I ditched my suit in the bushes. I walked back to where the girls and gave them a wink which meant that they didn't figure it wasn't me. I made it back at the perfect timing.

Mr. Solomon and Dr. Steve rushed out of the Great hall. Dr. Steve keep running out the front doors with a couple guard right behind him. While Mr. Solomon stopped right in front of us looking Stern.

"Did anyone of you see a man in a black jump suit?" Mr. Solomon asked. He thought I was a guy. Really? He's going to pay for that one.

We all shook our heads looking confused.

"Why? What happened?" Bex asked looking curious. I love her acting skills.

"Well a man in a black jump suit just broke into the Great hall. Are you sure you didn't see anything?" He asked again.

Again, we all shock our heads.

Mr. Solomon sighed.

"Might as well introduce you anyway." He said while waving us forward.

We stood behind the doors while he walked to the front.

"Well besides are little break in we just had. I have an announcement." He said. The Great hall went silent.

"We will have 10 lovely ladies from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women coming to stay here for the rest of the semester." He said.

We walked in and you could see every boy turn any stair. Some forks dropped. Some jaws did to.

I searched the crowd for Zach.

I found him wide-eyed staring.

At me.

Zach's POV

After the little break in. We all sat down wondering who the heck wanted to break into Balckthorne. Oh well.

When we were all seated Mr. Solomon came thought the doors after running out. He walked to the front of the room.

"Well, besides the little break in we just had. I have an announcement.' He said. Thats when I found that the Great hall can be silent.

"We will have 10 lovely ladies from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women coming to stay here for the rest of the semester." He said.

Then the doors opened and 10 girls started walking to the front.

I found the one that tailed me and started wide-eyed at her.

First, she beat me then she comes to my school and will make me look bad? Well looks like the games have begun.

I covered up my wide-eyed look with a smirk. Hope she didn't see it. Looks like she did though, because she is smiling really big.

They made it to the front and they started to introduce them selves. I really didn't pay attention to any of them but Cammie's.

"Hey, My name is Cameron Morgan, but call me Cammie." She said. She walked off the stage and over to her friends.

"Okay, ladies. Grab some food and sit down." Mr. Solomon said.

"We should ask them to sit with us." Grant said. We all shook our heads, but to late.

"Hey! Come sit with us." Grant said waving them over. They looked at each other then made their way over.

Bax sat next to Grant, Macey next to Nick, Liz next to Jonas, and Cammie hesitated before she sat in the seat next to mine.

"Hey." I said. I did a little have nod in their direction.

"Hi." They all responded.

"So your here all semester?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Do you have ears? Yes, we are here all semester." Cammie said. She turned and started talking with... Bex I think.

So much for the small talk idea.

When we were done Cammie got up as fast as she could and left. I had to run to catch up with her.

"So, were are you sleeping?" I asked.

"I really don't know." She said. She stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and headed towards Dr. Steve's office. Again, I had to run to catch up with her.

When we got there we knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dr. Steve said.

We walked in and he was in his usual spot behind his desk.

Cammie's POV

"Hello, Cammie, isn't it?" Dr. Steve said. I nodded. " And Zach" Zach did a half-nod.

"Well, what is it you need?" He said.

"Well, the girls and I still don't know where we are sleeping." I said.

"You, and the girls, are sleeping in the sophomore corridor. Zach should know where that is." He said. " You can show the girls to the empty room and the end of that hall." He said to Zach.

"Yes, Sir." Zach said.

"Thank you" I said while opening the door.

"Any time Cammie." He said.

We left and headed toward what I suppose was the sophomore corridor.

**Hope you liked it!**

**R&R**

**Upsladuckes**


	6. Getting Settled In

**Wow. Okay it's been awhile...**

**More like 5 months, but who is really counting? **

**Now lets get on with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Absolutely nothing. *insert sad face***

*******************************Cool design***********************************

Cammie's POV

When we got back to the sophomore corridor there were girls all over the place running around, seeing what classes they had together, and asking people what they should wear tomorrow.

And all the while the boys were just staring at the girls either thinking they were hot or they were thinking is this what they are going to do the rest of the semester. Ah boys, they have no idea.

We reached my door and I turned around to thank Zach, but he was gone. I just shrugged and opened the door.

The room had 2 beds, 2 closets, 2 desks, and one window on the far side. It had a conjoining bathroom with the next room. Me and Macey shared a room and Liz and Bex shared the other one.

I went to the bed farthest from the window and closest to the door, because Macey had already occupied the other bed and closet. I started putting my clothes in my closet when Bex and Liz came from the bathroom into our room.

"So what really happened during your prank, Cammie?" Bex asked sitting on my bed.

"Ya, what did happen?" Liz and Macey said sitting on Macey's bed.

" Well I did what we agreed on. I went in the back and I smashed the window and I fought them and..." I trailed off thinking about kissing Zach.

"And... What? What happened?" Bex said getting excited.

"I kissed a boy to get him off me and then I jumped out the window and trashed the suit." I said really fast hoping they were caught up thinking about my jump to think about the kiss. But nothing gets past my friends.

"YOU WHAT?" Bex, Liz, and Macey yelled.

"Jumped out the window. Beat my record of 36 feet with 40 feet." I said again trying to get away from the kissing part.

"You kissed a boy?" Macey yelled jumping off the bed, while Bex started jumping on it.

"I had to, to get him off me." I said defending myself.

"Which boy did you kiss?" Liz asked still sitting on the bed.

"Um..."I said my cheeks getting redder by the second.

"No way." Bex whisper yelled seeing my face. Bex knows me better than anyone.

"What?" Macey asked. "What?" She asked again getting agitated.

"You kissed that guy?" Bex asked.

"What guy? Which one?" Macey said getting mad that she didn't know who it was.

"She kissed the guy she tailed... Zach! She kissed Zach!" Bex yelled.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Cammie kissed a guy!" Macey said stunned.

"A really hot guy, too." Bex said wiggling her eyebrows.

"He had me pinned to the floor what was I supposed to do?" I said. "And its not like he knew it was me anyway." I added.

"But he is going to have to find out sooner or later." Liz piped in.

"Shit, I forgot about that." I said pacing. **(AN: First cuss word! Hey its T for a reason.)**"What am I going to do when he finds out?"

"I think your going to have bigger problems. What are you going to do when Mr. Solomon and Dr. Steve find out? Liv said.

"I'm going to be in some deep shit." I muttered flopping on top of my bed.

"It was your idea to do the prank, Cammie, you put this on yourself." Bex said sitting down next to me and rubbing my back.

"I think its time to go to bed you guys its 10:21." Liz said getting off my bed and moving towards her bedroom. "Come on Bex."

"Coming Liz!" Bex said walking off after Liz.

"Well tomorrow's going to be..." I wander off not really knowing what tomorrow's going to be.

"Interesting?" Macey said getting her pj's on.

"Ya, something like that." I said getting in bed.

**************************Cool design***************************

**It's done! Finally. **

**I wanted to give a special thanks to Zammie88 for getting my head out of the gutter and making me realize that people still read my story. I know all you did was review, but I was thinking about dropping this story cause I didn't know where I was going with it and you gave me inspiration. But now I know where I am going. So thanks! :)**

**Upsladuckes**


	7. Stupid AN

**AN: Sorry I havn't updated in awhile. I have been on vacation and just got back last night. I am going on another trip on Sunday. So I will try to get online whenever I can. Latest will be 2 weeks. **

**Sorry!**

Upsladuckes


	8. The Announcement

**Thank you all who reviewed! It totally made my day! Hope you like this chappy.**

**(Can I call it a chappy? Well I'm going to so don't try to correct me.)**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.**

*********************************Cool design*************************************

Cammie's POV

We woke up around 6:45 to get ready for breakfast at 7:30 and for classes that started at 8:00. After about 30 mins. of hair pulling and make-up I was ready for clothes. Our uniforms were pretty much the same as ours, but they were black and brown compared to out white and blue ones.

"Done!" Macey said turning me to face the mirror that we placed in the far corner of the room.

I had on only mascara, eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. My hair was straight reaching down to my shoulders.

"I look good." I said, complementing Macey's work.

"Thank you. I try my best." Macey said curtsying.

I roll my eyes and gather up my stuff when Bex and Liz come into the room.

"Are we ready yet I'm bloody starving." Bex said rubbing her grumbling stomach.

"I'm ready." I said stuffing my stuff in my bag.

"Then lets go!" Bex yelled, grabbing my arm and half dragging me all the way to the Grand Hall with Liz and Macey walking along behind us.

When we got there people were already sitting at their tables eating and talking to people.

I looked over to the right to see that they had cleaned up the window mess and already got a new one to replace it.

We made our way over to our table when we got done getting our food. When we got there the boys were already there talking in hushed voices. When they saw us they stopped talking and scooted over so we could sit down with them.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Liz asked picking up her fork and starting to eat her french toast.

"What do you mean 'What were we talking about', we weren't talking about anything." Grant asked hurriedly.

"Wow. Calm down Grant it was just a question." Macey said.

Zach was about to retort, but then Dr. Steve stood at the podium and the Grand Hall went silent.

"Good morning. I hope you are getting settled in well ladies. I have a couple announcements. First, the labs will be off limits for the next 2 days due to an explosive bomb that we can not find and can go off at any minute. Second, there will be some CIA agents going around asking some questions about what happened last night. So, if they come and pull you out of your class to ask questions please be cooperative. You got that?" He asked. He was met with some 'ya's' and some 'okay's'.

"Excellent!" Dr. Steve said clapping his hands. " You may go back to eating."

I think about most of the girls pushed their meals away when they heard the second announcement. Me and the girls just shared looks that said 'We. Are. Screwed.'.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Grant asked. "You look like someone ran over your puppy. Wait.. do you guys have a puppy?" That earned him a slap to the back of the head from Bex **(AN: To all my NCIS lovers out there.** **;)).**

"Nothing why would you ask?" Macey asked. Grant just shrugged and went back to eating.

"So, back to before the announcement, what were you guys talking about?" I asked putting my elbows on the table leaning in.

"That is classified." Zach said with a smirk. With that the boys got up and left the great hall.

"Ugh, boys." I said leaning back.

"Well we should get going to we can't be late for our first class at Blackthorne." Liz said gathering up her things.

"What is our first class anyway?" Bex asked.

"Blackthorne style P&E." I said smiling.

"Yes! I can't wait to kick some Blackthorne ass!" Bex said pumping her fists in the air.

We reached the gym at exactly 8:00, not really expecting to see a room full of shirtless Blackthorne boys. Worse, they all had six packs or more.

"This is going to be funner**(AN: Yes I just said funner. I say funner all the time. Problem?) **than I thought!" Bex said unfazed by the shirtless guys in front of her.

I laughed at Bex and headed towards the locker room to get changed. I then realized that Bex was the only one following. I turned to see that the girls were still staring at the guys. Even Liz was drooling over Jonas.

"Guys come on" I said waving my hand in front of their faces. They all blushed when they realized they have been staring then walked with me and Bex to the locker rooms.

When we came out the boys were sitting on the bleachers so we went to go sit with them. Liz, Bex, Macey, and I were sitting in the 2nd row when Zach came and sat by me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He said.

"What? Why did you call me Gallagher girl?" I asked confused.

"Cause you go to the Gallagher Academy and your a girl." He said smirking.

"At Least I think you are." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, what are we waiting for?" I asked turning to him.

"Why should i tell you?" Zach asked.

"Cause I want to know." I said.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you." He said smirking.

"Just tell me." I said getting a little mad.

"Fine. We are waiting for Mr. Peterson, the P&E teacher." He said.

"Was that so hard?" I asked.

"Yes it was." He said. I was going to punch him in the stomach, but then I remember he wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked down at his 6 pack and maybe stared for too long.

"Like what you see?" Zach smirked. I blushed and turned to see Mr. Peterson coming in to the gym.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen we will be sparing. When I call your name you will go with your partner onto a mat and wait for my whistle then you will start." Mr. Peterson said. "Got that?"

"Yes" We all said in unison.

"Good. Lets start." He said looking at his clipboard.

"Partners will be..." I sorta blacked out till I heard my name. "Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode."

"Shit" I muttered under my breath as I got up and headed to a mat with Zach right behind me.

"What? Don't think you are going to win?" Zach said smirking.

"No I just don't want to hurt you. You are way to fraggle." I smiled.

"Oh, bring it on Morgan." Zach said getting ready.

I was going to respond, but I never really got the time because just then the whistle blew and I started to fight Zach.

****************************Cool design****************************

**Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! I leave you at that.**

**I am sssssssooooooo mean.**

**Well, till next time my friends.**

**Upsladuckes**


	9. The Match

**We meet again my fellow readers. Here is the next chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

*****************************Cool design**********************

Cammie's POV

We started circling around each other waiting for someone to make the first strike. Zach looked really focused, the frown and everything. Analyzing every move, waiting for me to hit him.

Which I'm not. I always wait for them. Too see which hand they favor, their stronger leg, stuff like that.

Looks like Zach got impatient because he started with a left handed jab to my side. I quickly dodged and delivered a punch to his right thigh. Someone favors his left.

Zach's POV (Been a while)

It surprised me when Cammie actually dodged my punch and he me in the thigh. Which hurt by the way. I knew Cammie was good, but I didn't know she was that good. But did I show it? No I just kept my face even and looked for the next opening.

Cammie was pretty good at keeping everything in line, not opening up a space to anything. Time to go to plan B: try to knock her off her feet.

I went to kick her right leg with my left to get her to trip and land on her back, but somehow she maneuvered to the left and hit my right leg while my left leg was still in the air so I was the one to fall on my back and she pinned me to the floor.

"Sorry, don't think you win today." Cammie said smiling and.

"Not yet, Gallagher girl." I said flipping us over. Cammie's smile faltered.

I frowned. For some reason it feels like I have done this before. But before I could do anything about it Cammie took my hesitation for a chance to flip us back over.

Cammie's POV

"Don't think so." I said getting up and straightening out my clothes.

I put out a hand for Zach to grab, but he looked deep in thought.

"Zach. Earth to Zach. Don't pout 'cause you lost. It will happen many more times." I said teasing him.

The bell rang and I turned and left Zach sitting there in dream land to go change. Next class was Cov Ops yes! Then lunch, damn I have a good schedule.

*****************************Cool design**********************

**This one is short on purpose, 'cause I only wanted it to be the fight scene.**

**So, looks like Zach has got a hint. Lets see if he figures it out. **

**Hope this is good 'cause I suck at fight scenes.**

**Upsladuckes**


End file.
